Disponible para mi
by Chachos
Summary: [AU Natsu's POV's] Si esto hubiese pasado en algún momento atrás no dudaría en que mis acciones me dominaran, pero ahora no puedo, no tenía pensado en que aquello volvería tan disponible para mi, pero me di cuenta que me dolería más perderte ahora a ti.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**~[Disponible para mi]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia + Leve NaLi + insinuación StinLi]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, tengo 20 años de edad y estudio en la universidad, la verdad mi vida no es tan interesante que digamos, cualquiera que me viera diría que soy un chico aburrido y problemático, si porque la mayoría del tiempo me la paso metido en peleas y demás broncas, pero que conste que los problemas vienen a mí y no yo a ellos. Mi vida es tranquila, vivo en mi departamento con mi gato Happy, ¿y mi padre?, siempre está fuera de la ciudad por eso vivo solo, aunque cada que regresa me la paso con él. La universidad en la que voy es Fairy Tail, una de las más prestigiosas en nivel académico pero también una de las más problemáticas, con mis amigos es un borlote, siempre nos la pasamos peleando o haciendo destrozos hasta que llega Erza. No puedo pedir más ni quejarme, pues estoy bien con mi vida, tengo a alguien especial, con quien pienso durar hasta que la vida me lo permita._

_Pero claro, toda esa felicidad con la que estaba satisfecho se fue por los suelos la semana siguiente de clases, cuando entre a la cafetería me encontré y salude como de costumbre a mis amigos, con un insulto a Gray y Gajeel para no perder la costumbre y a los demás por igual con una amplia sonrisa._

-¿Oigan no ha llegado… -fui interrumpido por una voz…una voz que yo conocía perfectamente bien y que hace años no escuchaba.

-¡Natsu! –me gire para cerciorarme de que esto fuera real…tenía que ser una broma…bueno no es como si me fuera a morir por ello…pero al girarme pude darme cuenta de que era real…ella estaba aquí...

-Lisanna… -dije en seco, hacía tantos años que no la miraba…no desde aquella vez en la que ella se fue sin decirnos nada hasta que Mira y Elfman nos dijeron que quería cambiar de aires y probar cosas nuevas…¿Dónde quedaba yo que era su novio en aquel entonces?, no tengo idea…solo un día de la noche a la mañana dejo de asistir con nosotros a la preparatoria.

-¿Qué te pasa Natsu?, parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma y no te alegraras de verme haha –dijo con sus ojos azules tan expresivos y soltando su risa melodiosa…estaba igual no había cambiado en anda…su cabello corto seguía tan perfecto.

-¿Eh?...no…no es eso, claro que me alegro de verte aquí, como todos –dije sonriendo, ¡claro que estaba feliz!, creo que incluso más pero no sabía cómo expresarme…tenía tantas emociones en mi pecho que…no sabía qué hacer, hasta que la voz de Erza me saco de sus pensamientos.

-Natsu, ¿no te ha llamado Lucy? –me cuestiono la pelirroja, ¿Lucy?...¡cierto!, ¿Dónde estaba Lucy?- No…¿Por qué?, por cierto ¿Por qué no ha llegado a un?, ni siquiera me ha llamado.

-Ya veo, entonces no quiere preocuparte –me dijo Erza, ¿preocuparme?, ¿le había pasado algo malo?- ¿Qué le paso? –cuestione algo alterado, pues la verdad si me había preocupado, Lucy siempre me dice que es lo que sucede y ahora ni siquiera me ha llamado.

-Tranquilo, ella está bien –me dijo Erza, okay me había calmado un poco, pero entonces ¿Qué pas…- Lucy tiene un leve resfriado y no quiso presentarse así a clases para no preocuparnos a nadie, de hecho Juvia se encuentra con ella ahora, creo que saliendo de clases deberías ir a visitarla –termino de decirme, pero yo sabía que algo trato de decirme algo, lo supe por su mirada y esas palabras.

-No te dejes guiar por las emociones pasadas Natsu –fue lo último que me dijo Erza en un susurro mientras se iba con los demás, claro ahora todo tenía sentido, lo decía por Lisanna y porque ellos sabían lo que yo había sufrido desde que nos dejo…pero sobre todo Erza, Mira y Gray, suspire pesadamente ¿nada malo podría pasar verdad?, ahora lo único que quiero es que el día pase rápido…quiero irme a ver a Lucy.

_Pareciera que el día se puso de acuerdo conmigo, pues las clases transcurrieron rápido y ya me encontraba saliendo de clases, ahora si podía ir a ver a Lucy y agradecerle a Juvia por estar con ella, después me disculpare con Gray porque su novia no paso el día de hoy con él. Salí por el portón con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y seguí caminando, pase por varias tiendas y en una vitrina de cristal vi un peluche de los que a Lucy le gustaban, tal vez debería llevarle algo para que se sienta mejor, entre a la tienda y compre el peluche de Plue edición especial, junto a una carta que decía que se mejorara pronto y claro le agregare unas cosas más con mis palabras. Al salir de la tienda me detuve en un pequeño local y pedí un café, me senté en una de las mesas de afuera y saque la carta y el Plue que eran para Lucy, y comencé a escribirle cosas de las que a ella le gustaban._

-¿Ese es Plue edición especial? –me cuestionaron, no tuve que girarme para saber que era Lisanna, pues reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar y hasta en otra vida, me gire y la mire tratando de verme normal.

-Sí –sonreí, ella soltó una de sus características risillas y se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado de mi…estaba muy cerca de mí que podía olfatear su propio aroma, pero tenía en mente lo que me dijo Erza, así que me relaje un poco más.

-Ella debe ser muy especial –me dijo Lisanna así de la nada, recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, como cuando estábamos más chicos, podía sentir que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo poco a poco, mire de reojo y estaba ella ahí…con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios, en compañía de sus perfectas facciones…¡mierda, contrólate Natsu!.

-Pues…sí…ella es muy espe-…

-Nunca deje de pensar en ti todo este tiempo Natsu.

_No dije nada, estaba sorprendido…mucho diría yo, interpreto mi silencio incomodo en señal de que la deje continuar hablando._

-En Sabertooth me la paso de lo mejor, es tan divertida como Fairy Tail, y las personas son tan amigables cómo ustedes, solo que son un poco estrictos, pero aun así son buenas personas… la seguí escuchando mientras se aferraba a mi brazo y su mano tomaba la mía- pero aun así…siempre estuviste en mi mente Natsu…siempre estabas tú…vine de visita a Fairy Tail para verte exclusivamente a ti… -me susurro en el oído, yo solo podía sentir mi piel erizarse.

-¿Así?... –cuestione tratando de no sonar tan nervioso, ella solo soltó otra risilla y me dijo "sí tonto", trague saliva al verla enderezarse para ponerse de pie y se acercaba más a mi cara, me quede inmóvil…estaba tan cerca…muy cerca que sentí su cálida respiración en toda mi cara, me perdí vagamente en sus ojos azules, recordando todo lo que habíamos pasado, desde niños hasta secundaria y preparatoria…todos esos lindos recuerdos…sentí sus labios a pocos milímetros de los míos hasta que los aprisiono por completo, había olvidado lo que era sentir sus labios, yo aun seguía con los ojos abiertos y sin corresponderle aún, de poco a poco iba cerrando mis ojos, dejándome llevar por el momento hasta que estos se cerraron por completo, mis impulsos comenzaban a responder a Lisanna y justo cuando mis labios comenzaban amenazar con corresponder apareció Lucy en mi mente, bruscamente aparte a Lisanna de mi tomándola por los hombros- No… -dije secamente.

-Natsu yo aún te am-… -la interrumpí.

-Yo no… -pensé un poco antes de responderle rencorosamente, ella me miro expectante- Tú te fuiste sin darnos una buena explicación, por lo menos al resto, tuvimos que saberlo por tus hermanos –seguía mirándome expectante, notoriamente podía ver que su mirada demostraba culpabilidad- me alegra tanto como a los demás poder verte de nuevo, pero las cosas cambiaron Lisanna…al menos para mí sí, estuve solo mucho tiempo, con la esperanza de que algún día volvieras…

-¿Entonces porque no me seguiste esperando? –me cuestiono ella con la voz entrecortada- se supone que lo de nosotros sería un para siempre, sin importar el tiempo que nos llegáramos a separar, ¿lo recuerdas?.

-Eso fue hace mucho…y por si no recuerdas quedamos en que sería un "para siempre", siempre y cuando tuviéramos una buena razón para nuestro futuro, si tu decidías estudiar una carrera que te gustara…y solo te fuiste por que "necesito probar cosas nuevas, aires nuevos"…tampoco pretendía que te quedaras conmigo forzosamente –suspire y tome aire para continuar- solamente…sigamos como en estos últimos años…

-Natsu yo…

-Seamos amigos ¿sí? -¿algo irónico no?, pero no podía hacerme esto ni a Lisanna…mucho menos a Lucy, después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí no podía y no me lo perdonaría nunca- bueno, si me disculpas –dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar, guarde las cosas que había comprado y me preparaba para irme- debo irme, enserio me agrado que después de mucho tiempo volvieras a visitarnos –sonreí.

-Creo que un globo de "mejórate pronto" quedaría acorde a lo que llevas –me dijo escondiendo su tristeza detrás de una sonrisa falsa que solo yo y sus hermanos conocíamos tan bien.

-Tomare tu consejo –me gire un poco y le sonreí- bueno, esperamos verte más seguido por acá, nos vemos –me despedí brindándole una sonrisa y emprendía camino a casa de Lucy, mire de reojo y solo pude ver a Lisanna volver a sentarse, la verdad me sentía mal por como fui con ella…pero tenía que dejar que esto pasara para darme cuenta que ya no había nada que me atara a Lisanna, no como antes lo que fue en su momento lo fue y quedo en el pasado, ahora tenía que vivir mi presente y ver por el futuro mío de Lucy, solo espero que llegue alguien bueno a la vida de Lisanna, mientras seguía caminando un chico rubio choco contra mí tirando mis cosas al piso, me moleste pero al instante se me paso al ver que el chico se inclino a levantarlas.

-Perdona –me dijo, y parecía sincero.

-No hay problema –lo mire un poco y miré que llevaba una camisa de color blanca de botones con un logotipo que conocía bien- ¿Tu eres de Saber cierto?.

-Sí…¿eh?, ¡Eres Natsu de Fairy Tail! –okay, ¿este tipo me conoce?, digo porque no tengo nada que me delate que soy de Fairy Tail-. ¡Claro, eres Natsu Dragneel uno de los mejores integrantes del club de artes marciales!, lo siento mi nombre es Sting –me dijo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras extendía su mano para saludarme.

-¿Eh?... –aclare un poco mi garganta-. Claro, soy yo –sonreí extendiéndole la mano igual- bueno, yo debo irme, un gusto conocerte, bueno Sting, ojala nos veamos en otra ocasión –me despedí de él y comencé a caminar de nuevo rumbo a casa de Lucy.

-Claro, estaré esperando a que nos encontremos nuevamente Natsu-san -¿Natsu-san?, bueno como sea, solo seguí con mi camino hasta que lo escuche gritar- ¡Lisanna! –me gire un poco de nuevo y vi como llego a abalanzarse con un fuerte abrazo a Lisanna, mientras ella le correspondía ocultando su rostro levemente sonrojado entre el pecho de Sting.

_-"Al menos alguien encontró querer tanto a Lisanna como yo en su momento, cuidala bien Sting" –_pensé para mi mismo sonriendo para mis adentro, y ahora sí sin que nada ni nadie me interrumpieran seguí mi camino a la casa de Lucy.

_Camine unas cuadras más hasta llegar al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Lucy, ahí subí las escaleras que me llevarían al segundo piso, busque la copia de la llave de la casa que Lucy me había dado y abrí la puerta, mire por el lugar y no había nadie, lo cual me dio a entender que estaban en el cuarto de Lucy, al pasar por la sala pude ver a Juvia sentada en el suelo recargada en el sillón de tres espacios, tenía a su lado una vasija con agua y unos cuantos pañuelos, por lo que en el sillón se encontraba acostaba Lucy, ambas dormían plácidamente, sonreí al verlas dormir, se miraban tan indefensas, coloque las cosas que compre para Lucy en la mesita pequeña que hay en la sala y saque mi celular para llamar a Gray y para no hacer tanto ruido me fui a la cocina._

-Oi, Gray, ¿Puedes venir a casa de Lucy?, no no le paso nada a Juvia, solo se quedo dormida y no quiero despertarlas porque se ven muy cómodas y no quiero incomodarlas, ah bueno pues llégale ya –termine de hacer la llamada y a los diez minutos ya había llegado Gray el cual tomo a Juvia en brazos y se despidió pronto de mi dejándome solo con Lucy, me incline para cargarla y llevarla a su cama pero al sentir como sus manos se aferraron a mi brazo me di cuenta de que había despertado.

-¿Te desperté?.

-No –me dijo perezosamente sobando uno de sus ojos- ¿eh?, ¿y Juvia?.

-Tranquila, Gray vino por ella –sonreí- me alegra ver que estas mejor, Luce.

-Que bueno, ¿uhmm, Natsu que es eso? –me cuestiono señalando con su dedo las cosas que había puesto en la mesita.

-¿¡Eh!? E-eso…b-bueno…solo…solo son un detalle para que te sientas mejor –sonreí- te traje el Plue edición especial por el cual habías esperado cinco meses hehe –dije mostrándole el dichoso peluche- tus flores favoritas y…

-Natsu… -me abrazo sorpresivamente rodeándome por la cintura- gracias por preocuparte por mi…el globo está hermoso.

-Hehehe, no tienes por qué agradecer –le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza y después la abrazaba, coloque mi barbilla en el hueco de su cuello y aspire su aroma, era tan embriagante y delicioso para mí- el globo me lo sugirió una buena amiga.

-Deberás darle las gracias.

-Claro que lo hice –le sonreí mientras la abrazaba más- ¿Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí y que no te dejare, verdad?.

-Siempre me lo dices –dijo entre risas mientras me abrazaba más- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?, pero te recuerdo que tú eres lo más importante que tengo hasta ahora y no pienso dejarte ir, después de lo mucho que nos costó admitir nuestros sentimientos, no te dejare Natsu Dragneel.

-Te amo, Luce –era la primera vez que se lo decía, siempre hacemos las típicas peleas del "yo te quiero más", pero esta vez salió de mi mismo y por si solo, la verdad desde hace mucho quería decirlo, me separe un poco de ella y tome sus mejillas para besarla tiernamente, me separe de ella un poco para ver sus sonrojadas mejillas, lo cual la hacía lucir muy tierna- Te amo, nunca dudes de eso Luce.

_Me pase todo el día cuidándola y mimándola, vimos películas y ordenamos pizza para cenar, entonces llego la hora en la que tenía que regresar a casa, intente levantarme del sillón pero el brazo de Lucy estaba por encima de mi abdomen, la mire y se había vuelto a dormir, descarte la idea de moverla, pues no quería molestarla y bueno…no pasa nada si me quedo una noche con ella a dormir. Me acomode mejor en el sillón de una manera menos incomoda para Lucy y para mí, ella me abrazo más fuerte mientras hablaba entre sueños, decía mi nombre…no cabe duda que me ayudaste mucho a dejar de vivir en el pasado, acaricie su rostro con el dorso de mi mano, de verdad eres importante para mí Luce._

_._

**_Fin. _**

* * *

_**¡Holo!, ando sin muchos animos por que Enzo (mi tortuga) murio ayer y me puse a llorar como nena como cuando mi pug escapo :c, pero es que no se porque chingados ando vomitando inspiración D:, y no se, salio esto (?), enyguey (?), siento que me quedo algo OoC, aunque trate de hacer a Natsu en su rol, también trate de hacerlo así no se confundido como cualquier adolescente con su antiguo ex amor y su actual amor kajdkajd nevermind, ustedes entienden, so ya...no se que más decir xD, el manga estuvo de poca madre!, ojala el trollshima ahora si nos deje en claro ver que relación tienen Silver y Gray :B, créanme que sería más troll aún que Silver no resultara ser su papá xD, aunque por lo que dice Gray posiblemente lo sea, o tal ves algún tio salvaje perdido (?), so ya me retiro, de rato actualizare mis demás fics :B.**_

_**PD: decidí resubirlo de nuevo porque vi algo que no me gusto xDu y bueno he aquí este OS.**_

_**Ch**achos._


End file.
